Magic Changes?
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: A Grease Live (Grease LIVE not the movie) Fanfiction on a Danny/Doody ship, inspired by the way that they looked at each other the end of "Those Magic Changes". (Forget that it was set in the late 1950s because we're just going to have fun with this!)


Magic Changes?

 _A Grease Live (Grease LIVE not the movie) Fanfiction on a Danny/Doody ship, inspired by the way that they looked at each other the end of "Those Magic Changes". (Forget that it was set in the late 1950s because we're just going to have fun with this!)_

Danny's POV

I know it sounds strange, but the way he looked at me. I know it was only cuz we're best friends and all, but why didn't it make me feel that way?! Now every time I see him it feels awkward, but almost like a good awkward. I hate to admit it.

Doody's POV

I know Frenchy's a nice sweet girl and all, but she's just not for me. I don't know, I find myself wanting to hang around Danny more often. Maybe it's just cuz I have so much respect for him bein' our leader and all... But for some reason I can't get the way he looked at me out of my head...

3rd Person:

"Danny, what's the matter you seem really down lately." Kenickie asked sitting next to Danny on the bleachers. No one else from around

"Nothin'." Danny answered looking away.

"It's the last day of high school, you got a hot chick at your side and everything you could want..."

"Yeah but maybe it's not really what I want..." Danny sighed

"Whattaya mean?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Danny sighed

"Danny we've been friends a long time, I got all soft talkin' about Riz around you, you can trust me with this."

"No, but it's worse than that... you'd think I'm a freak..."

"How bad can it be Zuko?! If you were the one that got Rizzo knocked up I really don't care."

"No! No! It's NOT that."

With a laugh, "If ya don't tell me I'll-"

"Swear you won't end our friendship and never talk to me again, because it ain't got nothin' to do with you..."

"Why would I do that?!"

"I don't like chicks..." Danny looked away

"You mean your..."

"Yeah..." Danny nodded

"Oh... Well okay, if that's how you feel I don't care." Kenickie said

"Wait what?!" Danny asked

"Yeah, I mean you said it ain't about me. I prefer chicks, you're happy, we're friends and that's all that's important... But wait, what about Sandy?!"

"She's nice and all... But you have no idea how much I've tried forcing myself to change... But it just won't work... Rizzo, Cha Cha, Sandy, I was faking it... And I felt like an idiot trying to fake my feelings for them... And lying to Sandy hurts the most, because I think she really loves me..."

"Zuko, how long have you been like this?"

"Since before I can remember..."

"Gee, I'm sorry you've had to live like this, I can't imagine..."

"I just can't believe your okay with it."

"Well I ain't gonna intrude on your life... It ain't my business to tell you weather it's right or wrong."

"Thanks Kenick, I've never told anyone that."

"No problem." He said

Danny sighed. "And I think I have feelings for Doody..."

"Oh..." Was Kenickie's only reply

"Wait what?" They heard Doody's voice come from behind the bleachers

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" Danny said

"No wait, hey Kenick can you excuse us.." Doody said

Kenickie awkwardly walked away to look for Rizzo

"Gee I'm sorry I-"

"Danny, maybe it's not just you..." He said

They both just stared at each other. It felt just like the look they shared weeks before.

"What are you sayin'?" Danny asked

"I think it's mutual..." Doody said

Danny stepped forward and looked at his old friend. He hated the idea of just being friends with him. But they each had one problem.

"What are we gonna do about Frenchy and Sandy?" Doody asked

"Frenchy! We can come out now!" Sandy shouted as they ran up to Danny and Doody

"What?!" Danny and Doody asked in unison

"You two are not the only one with a secret!" Sandy laughed with Frenchy at her arm

"You mean you're, ya know, too?!" Danny asked

Sandy laughed, "no I'm bi."

"Are you that too?" Doody asked Frenchy

"No... Not bi.. I just... Didn't want to hurt you're feelings..." Frenchy laughed in unison with Doody

"She's too nice!" Sandy added

"Well I never thought this would happen..." Danny laughed

"Aww Danny, I love you, but, I want you to be happy... And I'm really happy with Frenchy... Even though we have to keep it a secret from our parents and stuff..." Sandy said

"Thanks Sandy... And I'll always love you as a best friend." Danny smiled as they hugged it out.

"Does the same go for us?" Doody asked Frenchy

"Of course." She smiled hugging her ex-boyfriend.

"Who knew this would happen, Rizzo's not PG and the 4 of us came out to each other!" Frenchy exclaimed

"Yeah! Magic changes much!" Doody laughed

And that was what really happened at the last day of Rydell!

 _~Also, sorry if some things happened to be offensive or stereotypical in any way, I'm bi-romantic myself so none of my views were imposed on this accept when they all accepted each other, the characters reactions were only ways I think that character would react. And maybe in a bit dramatized way. sorry, just wanted to be clear on that since this fan fic was only for fun :) -M.~_


End file.
